Talk:Unification I (episode)
pna Added pna-incomplete: Added six subsection headers for the Summary to be inconsistent to Teaser, Acts 1-6, needs to be elaborated further, and images can be added, if neccessary. -- Picard/Crusher Quote I recall that during the scene when Doctor Beverly Crusher is preparing Jean-Luc Picard for cosmetic surgery, she mentions how one of his eyes was slightly (millimeters I think) lower than the other, in which Picard replies: "Nobody's perfect, Doctor." Can anybody confirm the quote? I think this would make a nice addition to this article, and a great introduction to the cosmetic surgery page. - Intricated 00:38, 27 March 2006 (UTC) :Nevermind, fulfilled my own request a couple days ago. - Intricated 05:29, 1 April 2006 (UTC) :Beverly says "Your right eye is .004 higher than your left" to which Picard responds "Nobody's perfect, Doctor". Riker can be seen flashing a bemused smile in the background. Quartermaster Quote I know he's just a minor character, but this struck me as particularly entertaining: :"He probably figures that we don't get to see a lot of handsome women out this way, and someone like you might get a little more cooperation from me. He's probably right." :-- Klim Dochachin to Troi (in front of Riker) both? and this episode both claim to be the first episode to air after Roddenberry's death: :"The Game" was the first episode to air following Gene Roddenberry's death on October 24, 1991. :This was the first episode of Star Trek to air after the death of Gene Roddenberry. ::Still confused, sorry question This has always bugged me since this episode first aired: does anyone know who's ship the small combat vessel that was destroyed was? Race? Used again? Etc. Thanks ahead. -- 05:48, 23 December 2006 (UTC) Issues *Even though Geordi says that the unidentified ship matches the Enterprise's armaments, Riker lets them get off two attacks before counterattacking, and even then he says they just want the attack to get their attention. Is he trying to get the ship destroyed? *Dr. Crusher asks Data if his ears are removable. First of all, shouldn't she already know whether they are removable? As Chief Medical Officer, hasn't she examined Data at some point in the past five years? Secondly, Data says they are not removable, yet when we saw Lore disassembled in "Datalore," his ears were not installed. Dr. Soong said in "Brothers" that Data and Lore were identical except for a bit of programming. *Both Picard and Perrin seem to indicate that Sarek was not offended when Spock attacked his position in the debates over the Cardassian wars. Perrin then states (in contradiction to her declaration that nothing happened between herself and Spock) that SHE was offended, and that she let him know it. Sounds like the problem WAS between Perrin and Spock. *When the quartermaster of the salvage yard is reading the details of the vulcan ship to Riker, he says "stardate 41344" and the monitor shows "Arrival: Stardate 41334".--Reginald Barclay 13:08, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Article Title Should this article be renamed "Unification, Part I" and "Unification, Part II" (for the second article, obviously) like , , , et al are? I just through having this article different might confuse people who add the episode template in an article. That and it isn't really consistent with other two-part articles. TrekFan 00:21, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :We call the episodes by what they're on-screen. It's official title is indeed "Unification I". Two-parters have never been consistently named in Star Trek. Have a look at Story arcs#Two-part episodes and you'll see there's actually four different ways they have been handled: :* EpisodeTitle, Part I and EpisodeTitle, Part II :* EpisodeTitle and EpisodeTitle, Part II :* EpisodeTitle I and EpisodeTitle II :* EpisodeTitle and RelatedOtherEpisodeTitle (especially DS9 and ENT) :It's not our job to arbitraily retitle them for "consistency".– Cleanse 01:11, 7 August 2008 (UTC)– Cleanse 01:16, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Very well. I can understand that. It just seemed odd that it would be titled differently. Thanks. TrekFan 01:17, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Guest stars The Guest Stars section of this article states that Jaron appears in this episode, but in Jaron's article, it states that he only appears in Unification II. I don't remember seeing Jaron in this episode - should he be removed from the Guest Stars section? —Slowspace 20:42, 10 August 2008 (UTC) : He was dressed as a romulan soldier who told Picard and Data not to move when they were leaving the soup cafe place. --Alan 20:53, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks for your quick and helpful reply! On the same subject, Sela is listed in the Uncredited Co-Stars section, but I don't remember seeing her in this episode. Did she appear briefly? —Slowspace 21:25, 10 August 2008 (UTC) : Not that I saw. The only scene would have been in Neral's office during his discussion with Pardek and I didn't see her there, she only appeared in Part II after Spock met with Neral. --Alan 21:34, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::Didn't Sela deliver the last line of the episode? (Don't discount Jean-Luc Picard yet. He is human, and humans have a way of showing up when you least expect them.) Or was she credited for it?--31dot 21:41, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::She made that appearance at the end of . -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 21:44, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Yup, the big appearance at the end of this one is Spock. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:44, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Whoa.......guess I need a nap. Don't know how I messed that up.--31dot 21:48, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Unrelated Production Error? I moved this here: However the [[Star Trek: The Next Generation (soundtracks)#Volume 3: "Yesterday's Enterprise", "Unification" I & II, and "Hollow Pursuits"|third Next Generation soundtrack album]] erroneously states that the episode won the Emmy, when in fact, it was actually for the episode "The Strangler." (Bruce Babcock) I thought it should be moved to the albums page as it doesn't relate to this episode. But seeing as I couldn't find a part there for background information I kept it here. Either way I'm not sure if this is considered a nitpick/production error and would be kept on the article – Saphsaph 11:57, 9 November 2008 (UTC) powering down I find it odd that when the enterprise powered down the lights on the bridge did not dim in the slightest, surely they'd go down to emergency lighitng if they had in fact turned off non-essential power. 20:45, 31 July 2009 (UTC) A strange production error I'm not entirely sure what the story is here, but in the scene in the cave when pardek first introduces himself, the "soldiers" behind him are removing their jackes. However, for some reason i can't explain, the one on the left seems to take off his jacket, put it back on, then take it off again is a most unnatural-looking way. Can anyone explain this? 09:56, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Not really talk page material but...it's simply he's removing his "suspenders" first and then removing his jacket. The suspenders are probably his gun holster or some other purely ornamental garb. — Morder (talk) 10:06, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Removed *Klim Dokachin recites the arrival date of the T'Pau to his scrap yard as Stardate 41344, while the screen he is reading the information from lists the Stardate as 41334.2. Nitpick. --31dot 10:47, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :I removed the following note which has no citation and is pure speculation. I also doubt that a guest star can choose Trek related terms for the existing dialogue: ::"When Klim Dokachin (Graham Jarvis) is talking to Counselor Troi about some of the odds and ends he's found on-board the derelict craft, he mentions that he once found a Caldorian Eel. This could be referencing Jarvis's recurring role in the Journeyman Project series, which is set in a floating city named Caldoria.". Tom 23:28, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Suggesting A Minor Change to an Existing Quote I present for consideration the following excerpt from a quote contained in the article: "I'm sure the Klingons found it amusing to put us in here together." "Since I do not require sleep, I propose you take the...shelf, sir, I am content to stand." -'Data' and Picard, Trying to sort out sleeping arrangements on the Klingon ship. (Underline added for emphasis) I have recently watched this episode, and IMO the humour in the quote comes from Data's mid-word reassessment of the sleeping arrangements. He actually starts to say, "bed" then pauses before completing the word and says, "shelf" instead. Would adding a "b" or a "be" before the ellipsis be too confusing for those unfamiliar with the episode? Perhaps someone else can suggest a better way to convey the nuanced humour in the quote. Cheers. PalindromicAnagram 06:38, September 7, 2010 (UTC)